Trop puissants
by Nera Merdlius
Summary: Leurs vies sont étroitement liées et pourtant opposées. Les deux ennemis de Poudlard feront-ils la paix?


**Trop puissant**

**Auteur :** Nera Merdlius

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JKR, blablabla..

**Titre :** Trop puissants

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Scène de suicide, yaoï. Homophobes, la petite croix en haut à droite est à vous.

**Note de l'auteur :** Mon premier Drarry, un peu triste en ce jour où il y a 20 centimètres de neige chez moi. Merci, Neige, grâce à toi je n'ai pu aller à l'école ! Bonne lecture !

Dans les couloirs, ils se rencontrent mais ne se parlent pas. Leurs yeux ne prennent plus la peine de se regarder, ils savent à qui ils ont à faire. Leurs magies se frôlent, se caressent délicieusement alors que leurs corps s'éloignent. Comme à chaque fois, ils se ne retournent pas, fidèles à leur rituel. Les autres élèves se posent des questions sur le pourquoi de leur silence, pour eux ce n'est pas important. Les autres ne comptent pas, il n'y a qu'eux deux, seuls.

Ils se croisent, leurs souffles s'accélèrent, leurs yeux se troublent et leurs cœurs repartent de plus belle. Leurs mains veulent se joindre mais ils se retiennent, car nul ne sait l'impact qu'aura cet acte sur leurs vies monotones. Les larmes perlent aux coins de leurs yeux et leur corps ont l'impression d'être en feu.

Les adolescents leurs crient à tue-tête de se battre, mais ils ne veulent pas, cela ne doit pas se passer ainsi. Il doit bien y avoir une autre alternative que la violence, se disent-ils avec mélancolie. Ils n'osent s'affronter du regard. Harry finit par abandonner et part sans crier gare. Draco le regarde s'éloigner avec un poids sur le coeur. Quand est-ce que cette guerre s'achèvera ?

Aujourd'hui pourtant, une chose change. Leurs regards s'entrechoquent, l'Émeraude rencontre l'Orage, un lien indestructible se forme. Ils savent qu'ils ont fait une erreur magistrale, mais ils en ont marre d'avoir le coeur en peine, ils veulent juste que s'arrête cette haine. Harry tend la main, faisant le même geste qui les à diviser autrefois, il y a sept ans de cela. Draco regarde cette main qui semble douce, il hésite. Leur différents peuvent-ils se finir en une poignée de mains ?

Harry sourit, mais il a peur. Il sait que son geste est symbolique et que son vis-à-vis est en droit de refuser son offre de paix. Mais n'était-ce pas là ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux ?

Draco relève la tête, fière et digne comme on lui a appris. Il attrape la main d'Harry et la serre fort. Si fort. Un sourire sincère et timide s'étale sur son visage. Et Harry y réponds par un sourire éclatant. Au milieu de ce couloir, les élèves s'interrogent, s'insurgent. Mais Harry et Draco s'en fiche, car seuls eux comptent.

Le temps qu'ils passent ensemble devient infini et chaque journée ressemble à un doux rêve qu'ils voudraient prolonger jusque tard la nuit. Cette limite est franchie lorsqu'un jour Draco, rougissant, demande à Harry de rester juste cette nuit. Ils s'endorment, leurs sommeils les rassemblent, ils ne font qu'un lorsqu'ils se réveillent au petit matin. Les yeux s'écarquillent, les visages rougissent. Mais l'envie de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre est trop forte et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendorment, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Les mois passent, rien ne change. Ils passent toujours leur temps à deux, en simples amis. Mais les sentiments s'en mêlent et chacun est déboussolé par leur puissance inexorable. Ils ne peuvent se résigner à en parler à l'autre, et bien vite le poids de ses sensations devient trop lourd.

Draco se taillade les bras, gravant ainsi la trace de l'être aimé, sans savoir que ce dernier fait de même. « HPxDM », voilà ce qu'ils marquent. Un jour de neige, Draco monte en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il tient une lettre, écrite de sa plus belle écriture et parsemée de larmes.

_« Mon cher Harry, toi qui m'a redonné vie,_

_Cette lettre est pour moi la dernière que j'écrirais ici_

_Je ne tiens plus à mon existence_

_Car sans toi dans mes bras elle n'a plus de sens._

_Car si l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux_

_Pour moi il est surtout synonyme de malheureux_

_Ta présence à mes cotés fait s'arrêter mon coeur à chaque instant_

_Tu as toujours su me faire ressentir des sentiments étonnants_

_Sept ans de haine et maintenant je ne peux te résister_

_C'est dans tes yeux que je me sens exister_

_Tes deux Émeraudes sont mes plus précieuses pierres_

_Elles m'empêchent de revenir sur terre_

_À présent je me retire_

_J'aurais aimé te voir encore sourire_

_Une dernière fois, avant que mon corps ne touche le sol_

_Je t'aime, et je sais que tu en rigoles. »_

Il pose la lettre à terre, il pleure. C'est comme cela que Draco Mafoy finira, tué par l'amour trop puissant qu'il portait au seul qu'il n'ai jamais aimé. Il soupire, se relève. Il se dirige vers sa déchéance quand il entend des bruits de pas. Il te raidit. Cette magie, il l'a reconnaîtrai entre mille.

Harry court plus vite qu'une lionne en chasse. Il sent la détresse de son amour, il l'a toujours ressentie. La tour d'astronomie ? Il sait ce que Draco compte faire, et il va l'en empêcher. Il arrive enfin au sommet, essoufflé comme jamais. Il aperçoit son aimé, prêt à se jeter dans le vide. Il le ramène au sol, du bon coté.

Ils se fixent comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin, après tant de mois à se chercher.

Ainsi commença la nouvelle vie d'Harry et Draco.

_Fin._

Bon, c'est un peu court j'avoue. Je n'avais pas le coeur à faire un lemon aujourd'hui, mais je peux vous en écrire un comme bonus si vous le désirez !

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez-moi une review que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé !

Amicalement,

**Nera Merdlius.**


End file.
